


can't hold it back anymore

by spiderlingthememe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I aged her up because I can, Morgan is like 11 here, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter has Elsa's ice powers, Peter is like 16, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingthememe/pseuds/spiderlingthememe
Summary: Peter smiled as he flicked his hands out, snowflakes floating through the air and getting picked up by the wind. This would never get old. It always amazed Peter how something so beautiful could be such a curse. But that’s all anyone would see it as if they knew the truth.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	can't hold it back anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours instead of working on my wips.  
> please validate me.
> 
> Also, I watched Frozen 2 last night and this wouldn't get out of my head, so enjoy :)

Winter in New York was Peter’s favourite time of the year. 

Christmas was right around the corner, kids were outside playing in the snow, it was hot chocolate season, sweater season, cozy season in general, and Peter loved it. 

He also loved the freedom that came with it. 

Everyday after school, he would go outside behind the tower and pull off his gloves and just, play. There wasn’t really a better word for it. It could be described as research, or practise, or whatever else you wanted to call it, but to Peter it was getting be himself, let his powers run wild, to leave snow and ice everywhere and no one would think different of it. 

Peter smiled as he flicked his hands out, snowflakes floating through the air and getting picked up by the wind. This would never get old. It always amazed Peter how something so beautiful could be such a curse. But that’s all anyone would see it as if they knew the truth. 

Peter’s parents always wondered why he wore gloves everywhere he went, even in the house. The other Avengers all just thought he was some crazy germaphobe. Morgan, bless her young age, still thought he was the coolest older brother, regardless of his weird tendencies that are caused by having powers he has to hide. That novelty will wear off soon though. She’s almost a teenager, so Peter’s enjoying it while it lasts. 

Peter jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out and seeing a text from his dad. 

_ Where are you?  _

Peter shot to his feet in a panic. He forgot he was supposed to meet his dad in the lab after school today. Starting to type out his response, he yelped and dropped his phone on the ground when he noticed ice curling around the edges. Peter huffed in annoyance and pulled on his gloves, bending to pick up his now partly frozen phone.

“Great, how am I supposed to explain this?” Sighing, Peter tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and made his way towards the front door of the tower.

Just another normal day.

-

“Peter!” 

Peter turned around just in time to grab Morgan as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun her around, before putting her down with an exaggerated groan. 

“Morgan, you’re getting too heavy for me to do that every time you see me.” Morgan let out a snicker, flicking his arm and skipping away. Peter rolled his eyes and went after her, stopping as he got to the common room and smiling at Earth’s Mightiest Hero’s sprawled out on the various couches in lounge wear eating pizza. Tony looked up from his spot on the couch next to Pepper, Morgan sitting on his lap. 

“Hey Pete, where were you? I thought we were going to work in the lab today?” Tony said, standing up and lifting Morgan up and setting her on the ground. Peter grimaced and tugged on the finger of his glove.   


“Sorry dad, I got distracted by the snow outside.” Tony chuckled, patting Peter’s shoulder as he walked by. 

“No worries kid, let's go. No point wasting anymore daylight.” Peter chuckled and started after his dad. 

“Oh, and make sure you leave your winter stuff but the vent so it can dry off, that includes your hat and gloves.” 

Peter froze mid-step. His gloves? “My gloves?” Tony turned regarding Peter with a raised brow. 

“Yes… your gloves. They’re soaked Pete.” Peter nodded with wide eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Yep okay, um just- lemme get my other pair from my room.” Peter forced his feet to move, and move fast so he could get past his father. However, Tony grabbed his elbow before he could get very far. 

“Kid, you don’t need your gloves for lab work.” Peter jerked from Tony’s hold, eyes to the floor, missing Tony’s surprised look. Peter never jerked away from him. 

By now, the others in the room had turned down the TV volume and were listening in to the conversation. Pepper had stood up, followed quickly by Morgan holding onto her moms hand, coming up behind her eldest and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Peter, honey, are you okay?” 

Peter nodded and pulled back, going back towards the door. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I just need to get my other gloves, I might’ve left another pair by the door…” 

Tony narrowed his eyes and strode forward quickly, grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling off his glove, ignoring Peter’s shout to stop. “Peter, I like to think we are pretty lenient in this house, but you’ve been acting strange and I can’t go on pretending I don’t notice it.” Peter’s eyes widened as he tried to tug his hand from his dad’s grip, but he only pulled his hand up to eye level and flipped the appendage around. “Did you get a tattoo? Are you trying to hide a tattoo?” 

“What? No!” Peter yelped. 

“Then what is going on with you?” Tony asked, “We used to be so close, and now you barely tell me anything.” Peter’s eyes turned sad, but he dropped them to the floor and tugged on his hand again. 

“Dad, please let go.” Tony shook his head. 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” 

There was a pregnant pause, no one moved and Tony stared Peter down, waiting to hear him say something, anything. 

Instead, all he got was a shocking cold that hit his hand full force. 

“What the…” Tony looked down at where his hand met Peter’s wrist. There was… ice? “Peter what-“ 

Peter looked up in surprise and jerked his arm hard from his dad’s hold, staring wide eyed at the ice locking his fingers in place. The mechanic tried to move his fingers but could only get them to twitch lightly. He ran his other fingers along the ice with wonder. Peter’s panic slowly grew, causing ice to slowly spread out from under his feet. He whimpered as he looked down, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it from spreading. 

“Peter?” Morgan whispered. 

He looked up, seeing his family looked back at him in confusion as the ice continued to cover the floor and slowly reaching to climb up the walls. Peter shied away, raising his hands.

“S-stay back, please. Don’t-“ A blast of snowy magic flew out from his ungloved hand, hitting the ground in front of him and causing spikes of ice to flare out from around him dangerously. Pepper and Tony jumped back, Tony grabbing Morgan and tugging her with them. The others all jumped to stand, staring at Peter in a mixture of fear and wonder. 

Peter pulled his hands to his chest, looking out at the mess of spiked icicles and snow on the common room floor. He looked up to see his family’s reaction and stepped back until he hit the wall.

“I-I don’t, I’m sorry! I can’t- I can’t control it!” Tears fell from Peter’s eyes as he watched his dad push Morgan towards his mom, then move towards him, his hands up like he was consoling a wild animal.

“It’s okay Pete, just calm down-“ 

“No! Stay-stay back!” Peter shook his head, pushing himself further into the wall. He held up his hands as though to stop his dad from coming closer, only for a spike of ice to just miss his foot and hit the ground as Tony jerked out of the way. Peter let out a broken sob, pulling his clenched fists back into his chest and sliding to the floor. 

Tony looked back at Pepper, who was holding Morgan’s hand. Morgan was looking back and forth between her father and Peter, then nodded her head as though she had come to a conclusion. Tugging her hand from her mother’s grip, she started towards her sobbing brother. 

“Morgan, wait,” Tony grabbed his daughter’s arm, halting her steps. Morgan smiled, patting her dad’s hand.

“It’s okay, Dad. I got this.” 

Pursing his lips, Tony nodded and let go, watching Morgan take a deep breath. She walked up to Peter, maneuvering around the frozen spikes and trying not to slip on the ice. She stood right in front of him for a second, meeting his wide-eyed gaze head on, then sat down crisscross and poked foot. Peter’s foot twitched, tucking closer to his body.

“Mo-Morgan, get back. Go, go back to D-Dad.” Morgan’s head titled, a small smile on her face. 

“Can I see?” 

Peter’s red eyes widened. “What?” 

Morgan picked up some snow and held it up. “It came from your hands… can I see?” Peter blinked rapidly in surprise, looking over his sister’s shoulder to see his parents standing together, gentle smiles on their faces. Slowly, he unclenched one fist and shakily held it up, light, magical snowflakes dancing right above his fingers. 

Morgan’s eyes widened, the reflection of the magic shining in her eyes. She giggled and poked at the flakes. Peter smiled and twirled a finger towards her, a little puff of snow hitting her on the nose. She stopped giggling in surprise, bringing a hand up to paw at her nose. Peter laughed, rubbing a hand over his eyes to dry his tears as he let his magic twirl around her head and watching her spin around.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Pepper’s waist, watching their kids play together. Sure, Peter having some crazy, magical snow powers like a Disney princess was a little weird, but watching his two kids laughing, he knew they could get through it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Didya like it? didya like it? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)
> 
> I might make this into a series? 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @spiderling-the-meme


End file.
